1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and system for relaying data in a mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for relaying data received from a Mobile Station (MS) in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile communication system includes a Base Station (BS), a plurality of Relay Stations (RSs), and a plurality of MSs. The mobility of the MSs is ensured and the MSs transmit data to the BS directly or via a neighbor RS. Data transmission/reception to/from a destination via an intermediate node is called relaying.
For relaying data, the BS and the RS should have knowledge of information specific to nodes (the BS, the RSs, and the MSs) within a cell, hop paths, and an optimal path. This relay service expands service coverage as well as increases system capacity. Because data transmission/reception is enabled even between the BS and an MS outside the cell area, the relay service expands the service area of the BS.
However, there is no specified method for detecting paths between nodes and selecting an optimal path between the BS and MS in the conventional mobile communication system.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system for relaying data in a mobile communication system.